


Beca the Domme

by cdybedahl



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Bellas win their trophy and the following complications, Beca, Chloe and Aubrey form a V-style polyamorous relationship with Chloe as the apex. Which rolls along smoothly, until Chloe one day borrows Beca's laptop and finds her porn collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beca the Domme

The whole kissing Jesse thing turned out to be a mixture of misunderstanding and lack of self confidence, and it was Aubrey who sorted it out. She got to spend the whole night after they won the ICCA trophy trying to comfort her best friend, and by the time dawn rolled around she was mightily pissed off at a certain young Bellas member. So, as much for her own sake as for Chloe’s, she went to kick Beca’s ass. Except that when she got to the hotel room Beca shared with Amy and Lilly, she found an Amy who hadn’t slept at all, because she’d been up all night trying to comfort _Beca_. Which made no sense at all, and Aubrey didn’t like things that made no sense. So since she was still angry, she simply barged in on the tiny little woman and demanded that she explain herself.  
“Of course I’d love to be with Chloe!” Beca said.  
And “she’s too wonderful to ever want to be with someone like me.”  
With “she should be with someone better” as a followup, and “I’m so sick of being alone, and I like Jesse, mostly”.  
Which was the point where Aubrey slapped her upside the head.  
“Do you love Chloe?” she asked.  
“Of course I love Chloe!” Beca said. “How could anyone _not_ love Chloe?”  
“You’re the stupidest person I’ve met in years,” Aubrey said, and dragged Beca off to see Chloe by brute force. She shoved her into the room where Chloe was alternating between sleep and crying, snarled “Sort it out, idiot!” at her and locked the door from the outside.  
To Aubrey’s surprise, Beca did sort it out.

If someone had told Beca when she walked onto the audition stage that a year later she’d be living in a polyamorous relationship with the gorgeous redhead and her blonde friend, she’d have sneered at them and called them crazy. Yet that was what turned out to happen. After they graduated, Chloe stayed on to do postgrad work and Aubrey got some sort of fancy internship at a legal firm. Beca and Chloe were lovers, plain and simple, while Chloe and Aubrey hovered somewhere in the gray area between very good friends and lovers. Somewhat to her own surprise, Beca found that once the pressure of the ICCAs was gone, she got along just fine with Aubrey. Liked her, even. She could also see that Aubrey provided a stability that Chloe needed and Beca couldn’t provide. The rare times when Chloe spent the night in Aubrey’s room rather than the one she shared with Beca, it would be because Chloe’s mood had gone to a bad place where Beca couldn’t follow, and rather than be jealous she was grateful that Aubrey could help her out of it.  
All in all, Beca was happier than she could remember ever being, so her plans to move to LA got put on the back burner. Far, far back. She’d finish her degree, and if the relationship was still going well when that happened, all three of them would discuss the future. And just thinking that thought made Beca feel disgustingly grownup and mature.

“Hey,” Chloe said one day as Beca was on her way out the door for a seminar. “My computer is acting up, can I borrow yours? I need to get this paper started.”  
“Sure,” Beca said. “You know where it is.”  
The exchange vanished from her mind the moment she left the apartment. Sharing her things with Chloe was natural and obvious, and didn’t require any kind of conscious decision. It wasn’t until late in the afternoon, when she came home again, that things turned weird.  
“Hi,” she said as she hung her coat in the closet. “How’s the writing going?”  
“Hi,” Chloe said.  
She sounded odd. Beca frowned, and made her way into the living room a little faster. Chloe was sitting on the couch, with Beca’s laptop in her lap. Her face was set in an expression Beca had never seen before, and couldn’t interpret.  
“Chloe?” she said. “Is everything all right?”  
“Um,” Chloe said. “I needed to look at a video file for the paper.”  
“Yes?” Beca said.  
“And you know how when you start the video player, it starts playing whatever movie was playing when it was shut down?”  
Beca frowned. She hadn’t played any videos on the laptop for ages. Since she’d moved in with Chloe and Aubrey, she’d used the big TV in the living room instead. So what had she been playing last on the laptop? It must have been before the ICCA finals. Back when she was living in the dorms with Kimmy Jin. Back when she thought her feelings for Chloe were unrequited. Back when…  
She could _feel_ her eyes grow huge with shock as realization struck. The last time she’d watched videos on the laptop, it had been porn. Girl-on-girl porn. Girl-on-girl _bondage_ porn. With the actress who looked kind of a bit like Chloe being tied up, whipped and fucked with a strap-on. God, that scene had turned Beca on _so much_.  
“I can explain!” she said. “That was from before we were together!”  
Chloe looked at the laptop screen. Beca could hear the cracking of the whip and the grunts and moans of the actress.  
“She looks a bit like me, doesn’t she?” Chloe said.  
Beca’s mouth went dry.  
“Um,” she said. “I guess?”  
Chloe looked up at her.  
“Do you want to do this to me?” she said.  
Faced with the choice of lying to her beloved or telling her a truth that would probably freak her out completely, Beca’s verbal center just gave up. She made a number of noncommittal unintelligible noises.  
“Because I’d really like that,” Chloe said.  
All of Beca’s thought processes suddenly stopped.  
“Er, what?” she said.  
Chloe looked up at her and smiled.  
“I’m not freaked out,” she said. “So you can stop panicking.”  
“You like it,” Beca said.  
She had a hard time believing it. Chloe nodded.  
“Did you notice that the woman doing the tying up and whipping looks a bit like you?” she said. “Except for being a foot taller?”  
Beca hadn’t. To be honest, she’d pretty much only had eyes for the submissive redhead.  
“…,” she said.  
She cleared her throat.  
“No,” she clarified.  
“Even if you don’t want to actually do this,” Chloe said, “maybe we can watch the video together? Because it’s _really_ turning me on.”  
Beca sat down next to her.  
“Some of the stuff they’re doing can be dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing, I think,” she said. “And I’ve never tried any of that stuff for real, so I wouldn’t know what I was doing. Yes, I’d _love_ to do that sort of thing with you – but not enough that I’ll risk hurting you. In a bad way, that is.”  
Chloe gave her a quick kiss.  
“You’re really cute, do you know that?” she said.  
She put the laptop aside and laid down with her head in Beca’s lap.  
“I have tried bondage,” she said. “Although nothing as serious as in that video. So I know I like it. The feeling of turning myself over entirely to someone I love and trust is just… amazing. Maybe we could start by you tying my arms?”  
“To the headboard?” Beca said.  
Merely thinking about it was making her wet.  
“For example,” Chloe said.  
“Absolutely,” Beca said. “I just need to get some rope.”  
“Um,” Chloe said and blushed a little.  
Beca looked at her.  
“You already have some,” she said.  
Chloe nodded.  
“In a box under Aubrey’s bed,” she said.  
“Oh my God!” Beca said. “ _That’s_ what you guys do?”  
Chloe shook her head.  
“We tried it a few times,” she said. “And that kind of brings us to a complication. Or an opportunity.”  
Beca stroked Chloe’s hair.  
“I’m listening,” she said.  
“You may have noticed that Aubrey has problems relaxing,” Chloe said.  
Beca couldn’t help laughing.  
“Yeah,” she said. “To put it mildly.”  
“And it’s kind of difficult to enjoy sex if you can’t relax,” Chloe said.  
“Oh,” Beca said.  
That wasn’t funny.  
“It’s only very occasionally she can do it voluntarily,” Chloe said. “So that’s usually when I’m with her. But she can be _forced_ to. Restraints and spanking works for her.”  
Beca frowned.  
“So why don’t you do that to her?”  
Chloe’s expression took a turn for the sad.  
“Because I don’t like to do that,” she said. “It doesn’t turn me on at all. Quite the opposite. Tying her up and whipping her only makes me feel guilty and miserable.”  
Thoughts were moving in Beca’s head again. She suspected she was starting to see where Chloe was going.  
“So if the only way she can get off regularly is that way,” she said. “And _you_ get it but she doesn’t, that’ll make her jealous?”  
Chloe nodded.  
“That’s how I’m afraid it’ll turn out.”  
“So, what?” Beca said. “We don’t do it after all? We hide that we’re doing it?”  
“I was thinking of a more… hands-on solution,” Chloe said.  
Beca hesitated.  
“Chloe,” she said. “That sounds like you’re suggesting that _I_ do that to Aubrey.”  
“Actually I was thinking threesome,” Chloe said. “With you having your dominating way with both of us.”  
“Threesome,” Beca said. “With Aubrey.”  
“Think about it,” Chloe said. “You guys are friends now. You like each other. You can’t deny that she’s attractive, and I know for a fact that she thinks you’re hot.”  
Beca was thinking about it all right. Thinking about Chloe and Aubrey kneeling naked in front of her, kissing each other with their hands tied behind their backs. She swallowed in an heroic attempt to keep herself from drooling.  
“Had I known this, I would’ve arranged for you to find that video months ago,” she said.  
Chloe rose up and kissed her.  
“Thanks,” she said. “Now, what do you say about checking out if you really like the reality as much as the fantasy, and if you do I’ll talk to Aubrey about this as soon as possible?”  
Beca put her hand on Chloe’s breast.  
“Sounds like a plan,” she said.  
She ran her thumb over the stiff, cloth-covered nipple.  
“I’ll be in our bedroom,” she said. “Get those ropes, then come strip for me.”  
Chloe blushed, and Beca could see her swallow.  
“As you command,” she said.  
She got up and went to fetch the ropes.

Beca did like the reality as much as the fantasy. More, even. She couldn’t articulate why, but the sense of control and the way she could reduce Chloe to a helpless heap of pleasure gave her the most fantastic rush. So they decided to proceed. Chloe went to talk to Aubrey, while Beca started reading up on bondage. If there was one thing the _didn’t_ want to do, it was accidentally causing damage to someone else. Over the next few days, she spent quite a few hours reading descriptions and looking at pictures, and at least some night hours practicing on her very willing test subject.  
Until finally Saturday rolled around.

“You’re both sure you want to do this?” Beca said.  
She was standing in their living room. She had had a hard time deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for tight black jeans, a red tank top and high-heeled shoes. It wasn’t exactly a black leather catsuit, but she hoped it would be sufficiently dominatrix-like for the night.  
“Yes,” Chloe said. “Very sure.”  
She was wearing a white dress and white sandals. It ended at mid-thigh, left the arms bare and showed ample cleavage. Beca also knew that the dress and sandals were the only items of clothing she was wearing.  
“Yes, I’m sure,” Aubrey said.  
When she asked, Beca had told her that she should wear whatever she herself thought appropriate. For some reason, that turned out to be her old Bellas uniform. The one with a navy-blue skirt and short-sleeved jacket over a white blouse left unbuttoned down between her breasts. And, of course, the scarf around her neck. It seemed an odd choice, but it made Beca draw breath and lick her lips every time she looked at Aubrey, so she couldn’t argue that it was a _bad_ choice. She tried to collect her thoughts and remember what she’d planned to say.  
“Right,” she said. “The safeword is ‘safeword’. If you use it, we stop this completely for at least the rest of the day. That’s your emergency escape if things really get too much for you to handle. If things get too much too fast, but you think you can deal if you just get a moment to breathe, you can use the word ‘yellow’. Do you understand?”  
Both of them answered in the affirmative.  
“OK,” Beca said.  
She took two rolled-up dog collars out of a box standing on the table. This was when things got serious, in a way. Serious enough to make her really nervous, at least. She tried not to let it show.  
“Are those dog collars?” Aubrey said.  
“Indeed they are,” Beca said. “They’re to make it clear who is in charge. While you’re wearing them, I have complete power over you, you do whatever I tell you to and you address me as ‘mistress’. You put them on yourselves, of your own free will, but you’re not allowed to take them off. Only I can do that. You can ask me to any time you wish, but I make up my mind if I want to or not. And I can tell you right now that once you put them on, I have no intention of taking them off until tomorrow morning. Unless you safeword out, of course.”  
She held out one collar in each hand.  
Chloe took hers without hesitation and started putting it on at once. Aubrey looked at the remaining one in Beca’s hand.  
“There’s no hurry,” Beca said. “Only put it on if you really want to. I totally understand if you don’t feel you trust me enough to do this.”  
“Oh, I trust you,” Aubrey said. “You’re far too much of a stubborn muleheaded bitch not to be trustworthy.”  
She took the collar, drew a deep breath, closed her eyes and started putting it on. Beca couldn’t help smiling.  
“Are you sure it’s a good idea to call me a bitch right before you do that?” she said.  
“No,” Aubrey said.  
Beca’s smile grew wider.  
“You’re too tall,” she said. “On your knees. Hands on your back.”  
Aubrey clasped her hands behind her back, and awkwardly lowered herself to her knees.  
“Good girl,” Beca said.  
She put her hands on the sides of Aubrey’s face, bent down a little and kissed her. She could feel Aubrey tense up as their lips touched, followed by a shuddering relaxation. When Beca probed with her tongue, she obediently opened her mouth and let her in. She kept the kiss going for a while. It wasn’t the same as kissing Chloe, but it certainly felt good. She slid her hands inside Aubrey’s jacket and ran her hands over her breasts. Partly because she wanted to, and partly to see what kind of reaction she’d get. She enjoyed the feeling of them, warm and firm.  
Aubrey pushed her chest forward, increasing the contact. Beca smiled and removed her hands.  
“Stay,” she said.  
She got a length of rope from the box and moved behind Aubrey.  
“Cross your wrists,” she said.  
Aubrey did, and Beca tied them together. Not too tight, or she’d cut off the flow of blood to the hands. Not too loose, or Aubrey could free herself. The trick was to find the balance. Which was why she’d practiced on Chloe. She tied the final knot, and slapped Aubrey’s ass as she stood up, making Aubrey start.  
“Now,” she said, “that bitch comment makes me think you want to be punished.”  
Aubrey’s gaze flickered away from Beca. Beca ran her hands through Aubrey’s hair.  
“So let’s not start with that,” she said. “Instead, I think you should be thanking Chloe for bringing you here. Start by kissing her feet, and then work your way up to the hem of her dress.”  
“Yes, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
Her voice wavered a little. The sound of it, and the words, sent tiny shivers of pleasure through Beca. As did the sight as she bent further down and started kissing Chloe’s feet. Chloe was looking down at Aubrey with a slightly shocked expression on her face. Her hands opened and closed, as if she didn’t know what to do with them. Beca walked up behind her, really close.  
“Hands behind your neck,” she whispered in her ear.  
Without hesitation, Chloe did as she was told. Beca ran her hands down Chloe’s arms, over her shoulders, down her back. She loved touching Chloe. Loved feeling her warm, smooth skin. She’d also found that Chloe really liked being touched. Which was maybe not so strange, considering how eager she always was to touch others.  
“Do you like seeing her down there?” Beca whispered. “Feeling her lips on you?”  
Chloe nodded.  
“Maybe I should pull your dress up,” Beca said. “Raise the hem. Have her kiss the insides of your thighs.”  
Aubrey was passing Chloe’s knees. Chloe’s breathing had gotten noticeably deeper. Beca kept stroking her skin, sliding her hands inside the dress and running them over Chloe’s belly. She let her fingers drag softly along the undersides of Chloe’s breasts, which got a gasp out of her.  
“Good girl,” Beca said when Aubrey’s kissing got to the lower edge of Chloe’s dress. “Now sit back and watch.”  
She pulled down the zipper on Chloe’s dress.  
“Take it off,” she said.  
The dress fell down to Chloe’s hips by itself when she lowered her arms, revealing her gorgeous bosom. Beca and Aubrey both watched raptly as she wiggled her hips and pushed the dress over them, as it fell down her legs and she stepped out of it.  
“Spread your legs,” Beca said. “Just enough to give Aubrey here a better view. And grab your elbows behind your back.”  
While Chloe arranged herself as ordered, Beca knelt down and unbuttoned Aubrey’s blouse. She pulled it loose from the top of the skirt, enough so it stayed sufficiently open to bare Aubrey’s chest. Just like Chloe, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Beca grabbed her breasts, deliberately not being at all gentle.  
“I just love boobs,” she said. “So pretty. Lovely to touch. And sensitive.”  
She pinched Aubrey’s nipples and stood up, pulling hard enough to make the blonde grunt and hastily rise along with her.  
“There,” Beca said. “Kiss Chloe while I tie her arms.”  
She turned away to get rope, and when she turned back to her two temporary slaves, they were eagerly kissing each other. One naked, one with her clothes disheveled. Their breasts squashed flat against each other. Both of them with their arms on their backs, even though Chloe’s weren’t tied there yet. Beca swallowed. That was so, so hot. She had to force herself to calm down while she tied Chloe’s arms up, so as not to hurry and make it too tight. The two of them were moaning as they kissed, and panting the few seconds they broke for air.  
“Right,” Beca said. “Time for that punishment.”

Beca sat down on the couch and patted her lap.  
“Lie down,” she said, looking at Aubrey.  
Aubrey licked her lips. She looked suddenly nervous. She was flushed, all the way down to the tops of her bare breasts. She didn’t start moving until Beca raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Awkwardly, she got onto the couch and more fell than laid down across Beca’s lap.  
“Now let’s see…” Beca said.  
She pulled up Aubrey’s uniform skirt, revealing the shapely ass beneath it. Again, no underwear. She ran her hand over the smooth buttocks.  
“Very nice,” she said. “Chloe, come sit down here.”  
She indicated the space right next to Aubrey’s face.  
“Yes, mistress,” Chloe said.  
Her gaze was nearly glued to Beca’s hand on Aubrey’s ass, but she did as she was told without hesitation. While she was still settling herself, Beca lifted her hand and brought it back down hard. Aubrey yelped. More in surprise than pain, Beca guessed. She did it again, and again, and kept going. Every slap was followed by a sound from Aubrey, sounds that went from grunts to something more like moans as her ass grew redder.  
Beca reached out with the hand she was using on Aubrey and put it on Chloe’s thigh, then moved it down between her legs. Legs that instantly separated, giving Beca access to what lay between. She ran her finger down between the oh so wet labia, getting a moaning gasp and a twitch of the hips from Chloe. Simply because she couldn’t resist the temptation, she briefly dipped the tip of her finger inside the opening before she pulled her hand back, eliciting another gasp and twitch in return.  
“Turn this way,” she said. “Spread your legs as wide as you can.”  
She kept steadily spanking Aubrey as Chloe changed position. By now, the skin on Aubrey’s buttocks was bright read and she was grunting loudly with every strike. Her bound hands were white-knuckled fists. On the next impact, Beca let her hand stay on the exposed ass instead of raising it again. She stroked both buttocks a little, then moved her hand down between the legs. As Chloe had, Aubrey spread her legs without being asked. Also like Chloe, she was incredibly wet.  
“See that pussy before your face?” Beca said.  
“Yes, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
She sounded kind of breathless.  
“After you make Chloe come,” Beca said, “you’ll get _this_ –“  
Quickly but as gently as she could she pushed her thumb into Aubrey’s vagina, and in the same movement she slid her index finger along the vulva until it ended up pressing on her clitoris. Aubrey’s entire body twitched, and she let out a surprised yell. Beca pressed down with her fingers and started moving them in little circles.  
“–instead of the spanking,” she finished the sentence. “Understand?”  
“Oh God,” Aubrey gasped. “Yes, mistress!”  
Beca removed her hand from between Aubrey’s legs. Aubrey immediately stretched forward, trying to reach Chloe’s sex with her mouth.  
“Stop!” Beca said.  
Aubrey stopped. She turned her head as much as she could, trying to look at Beca.  
“You’re a rude slut, aren’t you?” Beca said. “At least ask her nicely if you may pleasure her before you dive in.”  
She punctuated her words with hard slaps on Aubrey’s ass.  
Aubrey, stretched across Beca’s lap in her Bellas uniform with the skirt pulled up to her waist, looked up at Chloe.  
“May I please lick your pussy?” she said.  
For a moment, Beca thought Chloe was going to come from the question alone.  
“Yes,” Chloe forced out. “God, yes.”  
She scooted forward to give Aubrey easier access, which Aubrey immediately used. Chloe threw her head back.  
“Oh _fuck_!” she gasped. “Don’t stop!”  
Beca resumed paddling Aubrey’s ass. Her hand was hurting and her arm tired, but she was having far too much fun to stop. She reached in under Aubrey with the hand she wasn’t using and grabbed a breast, pinching and rolling the nipple. She thought she heard Aubrey make noises in time with the slapping, but moans and gasps from Chloe almost entirely drowned them out.  
It was very obvious that Chloe was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open. Drops of sweat rolled down her face and chest, gluing her long red hair to her head and shoulders. Her legs were trembling, and Beca could just see the fingers of her bound hands open and close behind her back. On an impulse, after the next slap, she moved her hand down between Aubrey’s legs and quickly rubbed her labia. She pulled it out again, slapped her once on each buttock, then another caress, and repeat. She moved her other hand from one breast to the other, trying to pinch the nipples ever harder. She kept it going until Chloe looked at her.  
“Beca?” she said. “Please touch me, love?”  
She could tell her girlfriend was on the edge of coming, and fighting it. She’d seen the look before. Of course there was no way on Earth she was going to turn her down. She took her hand off Aubrey’s breast, reached out and stroked the inside of Chloe’s thigh. She wished she could reach her face, but that would take too much rearranging.  
“Come for me, beautiful,” she said. “Come for me.”  
Chloe did. Her every muscle tensed up, and something in between a cry and a moan came from her throat. Beca gave Aubrey an extra couple of slaps to make sure she kept licking, and she kept touching Beca as much as she could reach until her girlfriend relaxed into a limp heap.  
“Good girl,” Beca said, giving her leg a final caress.  
As she’d promised, she slid two fingers into Aubrey.  
“You’re a good girl, too,” she said. “And good girls get rewarded.”  
She returned her hand to Aubrey’s breasts, only now she was trying to be careful and bring only pleasure. She did the best she could between her legs, but since she didn’t know Aubrey’s tastes and reactions nearly as well as Chloe’s, she was a little nervous it might not be enough.  
“Up,” she said on an impulse. “Straddle my legs, facing me.”  
Aubrey tried to obey without a moment’s hesitation, and with some help from Chloe she got into the ordered position quickly enough. She had an expression on her face that Beca had never seen before. It looked like… surrender. Beca put her hand back between her legs, slid her fingers inside her again, only now she could push down on her clitoris with the heel of her palm.  
“Kiss me,” she said.  
Aubrey leaned forward until their mouths met. Beca put her free hand on the back of her head, burying it in her hair. She tasted of Chloe. Her hips were moving, as much as they could, trying to get more force from the contact with Beca’s hand. Beca pushed back, letting her do it. Beca broke the kiss.  
“Go on,” she said. “Let go. You’ve earned it.”  
From what she knew of Aubrey, she was guessing that that was the sort of thing she needed to hear. And it worked. Her hip movements got more and more frantic, and as it became obvious that her climax was taking off Beca pulled her back into a deep kiss.  
Aubrey screamed into Beca. Her vagina clamped down around Beca’s fingers, and her pubic bone dug hard into Beca’s hand. She remained like that for so long that Beca almost got worried before she relaxed. Beca broke the kiss and hugged her close. There were tears on Aubrey’s face.  
“Thank you, mistress,” she whispered.  
“Are you OK?” Beca asked.  
Aubrey nodded.  
“Yes, mistress,” she said.  
“Good,” Beca said. “Kneel on the floor in front of me. You too, Chloe.”  
They both hurried as much as they could to get into position, so Beca only had enough time to kick her shoes off before they were there. She unbuttoned her jeans and wriggled out of them, the two girls following her every move with their eyes. Well, her every move and, once it came into view, her pussy. She positioned her hips right at the edge of the couch and spread her legs.  
“Take turns,” she said.  
Then she lay back and just enjoyed herself.

She didn’t let them stop until she’d come twice. It seemed fair. Two for them, two for her. And even if it wasn’t fair, she was in charge and could do as she wished. And sweet Jeezus, what a rush _that_ was. Having Chloe tied up and at her mercy in bed had been a lot of fun, far more than she’d expected, but having both her and Aubrey for a longer time? Was _awesome_.  
After they jointly brought her her orgasms, she untied their arms and had Aubrey strip as naked as Chloe already was. Or, well, nearly as naked. She had Aubrey keep the Bellas scarf around her neck, next to the dog collar. It made her remember all those times her first year when Aubrey had been a giant pain in her ass, which made it that little bit more fun to, well, bring literal pain to Aubrey’s. But only a little, since she actually liked her these days.  
“On the couch, both of you,” she said while pulling her jeans back on.  
“Yes, mistress,” they both said, and sat down all proper next to each other.  
All their attention was on her. Chloe looked happy and loving, as usual, and Aubrey looked dazed and content.  
“I’m going to order in Chinese,” Beca said. “While I do that and we wait for it to get here, you two cuddle. Just cuddle. Hug, touch, maybe a light kiss or two. No erotic stuff. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
As she’d expected, Chloe wrapped her arms around Aubrey and laid them both down on the couch. She nodded her approval and went to call the Chinese restaurant.

“Aubrey?” Beca said when they’d finished eating.  
“Yes, mistress?” Aubrey said, looking at her expectantly.  
“You do the dishes.”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
She got up, took their plates and carried them into the kitchen. No hesitation. No protest. No sour look. She simply did what she was told. When she was out of easy earshot, Beca leaned close to Chloe.  
“Is she OK?” she said. “She’s acting a bit weird.”  
“She’s relaxed,” Chloe said. “Which I guess you haven’t seen before. She was really stressed out all of senior year, and the job isn’t much better.”  
“She used to be like this all the time?”  
Chloe hesitated.  
“Well, it used to happen,” she said.  
Beca looked over at Aubrey. She was doing all the dishes they’d left there for days. Naked, of course, since Beca hadn’t told her or Chloe to dress. She looked so gorgeous standing there. So much less tense than she used to.  
“Go make her come,” Beca said to Chloe. “Use fingers, mouth, whatever you feel like. Just don’t prevent her from doing those dishes.”  
Chloe grinned.  
“Yes, mistress,” she said.  
She got up, walked over to Aubrey and embraced her from behind. Quite innocently at first, until she cupped the blonde’s breasts with her hands.  
“Aubrey?” Beca said.  
“Yes, mistress?” Aubrey said.  
“Don’t stop washing those dishes.”  
This time, there was a clear hesitation and she could see Aubrey swallow before she answered. Chloe was making little circles with her fingers around Aubrey’s nipples.  
“Yes, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
Beca sat down on a kitchen chair and watched in silence as Chloe did her level best to drive Aubrey out of her mind. Chloe caressed every bit of Aubrey’s skin she could reach. She stuck her head in between Aubrey and her work to lick her breasts and gently nibble them. She kept a hand more or less constantly moving between Aubrey’s legs. Beca could see her slowly push three bunched-up fingers inside Aubrey, just as slowly pull them out again and then do it over. Aubrey was panting and shivering, her face flushed with arousal, but she kept washing the dishes. Much more slowly and less carefully than before, granted, but she didn’t stop. Not even when Chloe knelt down and put a hot wet mouth to Aubrey’s vulva.  
It looked amazingly hot. Beca found that she couldn’t look away, and her clothes suddenly felt harsh and restrictive. She quickly removed her jeans and top, trying not to miss anything Chloe did while she did. Her hand found its way in between her own legs almost by itself, slowly rubbing her clitoris.  
Aubrey put the last plate on the drying rack.  
“I’m done, mistress,” she gasped.  
Chloe had her face between Aubrey’s legs, licking her and finger-fucking her at the same time.  
“I guess you can focus on Chloe, then,” Beca said.  
Aubrey’s hands fell onto the back of Chloe’s head and pushed it harder into her crotch. Chloe didn’t seem to mind. She added a fourth finger to the ones penetrating Aubrey, and moved her hand faster. Aubrey began grinding herself against Chloe’s face, and it didn’t take long before another orgasm made her freeze up and groan loudly. She held still for a number of breaths, and then let go of Chloe and staggered back. Chloe stood up and wiped her face with her hand.  
Aubrey looked at Beca with a beatific smile. Which turned into a frown a moment later. Before Beca managed to clear her head enough to ask what was wrong, Aubrey was kneeling in front of her.  
“You shouldn’t have to do that yourself, mistress,” she said, nodding at the hand Beca still had on her sex. “May I please do it for you?”  
Beca’s mind blanked out. Her arousal level rose several notches in an instant.  
“You may,” she managed to croak out.  
Aubrey gently took her hand and moved it aside. She put her lips to Beca’s clit and gently sucked on it, at the same time as she pushed a crooked finger inside her well-lubricated vagina.  
“Oh fuck that’s good,” Beca moaned. “Good slave!”  
A few steps behind Aubrey, Chloe stood staring entranced at them. Her nipples stood erect, and Beca could easily see the wetness between her legs.  
“Chloe?” Beca said.  
“Yes?” Chloe said.  
“Mistress,” she added a second later.  
“I want to watch you play with yourself,” Beca said. “Get a chair so you can spread your legs wide for me.”  
Chloe obeyed. She sat down, spread her legs wide and ran a finger up her own labia a couple of times before letting it dive into her opening. Her other hand groped her own breasts.  
Beca felt an orgasm begin to build within her. She fought the impulse to do like Aubrey had done before and grind the head pleasuring her into her crotch. She took hold of the sides of the chair seat, just to give her hands something to do. Her eyes focused on Chloe, how her movements got more and more urgent. She’d raised her feet off the floor, putting herself on even more lewd display for Beca. She was frantically fucking herself.  
“Chloe,” Beca said. “Chloe!”  
It took a few seconds before her girlfriend’s eyes focused on her. She didn’t say anything.  
“Come when I do,” Beca said.  
Chloe whimpered, but slowed her movements. Aubrey, on the other hand, sped up hers.  
“Fuck!” Beca exclaimed as Aubrey hit a particularly good spot inside her.  
She wrapped her legs around Aubrey’s neck. Suddenly, the orgasm was not so much building as exploding. She distantly felt herself scream as pure pleasure blanked out all thought. As she started to come down, there was renewed effort at her pussy and she was catapulted into bliss once more, and a third time, and a fourth.  
She grabbed Aubrey’s hair and forced her head away.  
“Enough!” she said. “God, that’s enough!”  
She was panting as if she’d run for miles, and sweat was making rivulets down her face and chest. It was an effort to put her legs down in a controlled fashion, rather than just letting them fall. On her own chair, Chloe looked pretty much the same.  
“Was I good, mistress?” Aubrey said.  
Beca couldn’t stop herself from laughing. She cradled Aubrey’s face with her hands, bent down and kissed her.  
“You were fucking fantastic,” she said. “Word chosen deliberately.”  
She looked up at Chloe.  
“You OK?” she said.  
Chloe nodded.  
“I’m fine, mistress,” she said.  
Beca smiled at her. She stroked Aubrey’s cheek.  
“I think we all need a shower,” she said.

Their shower was too small to fit all three of them. Beca told Chloe and Aubrey to get into it and wash each other, while she sat outside and enjoyed the sight. She was sufficiently sated that the two beautiful women running their hands all over each other didn’t, for once, excite her. It was just a gorgeous sight. And heart-warming, she realized. Seeing the two of them take care of each other made her feel good inside. She wished she could’ve been in there with them.  
Next time we move we’ll have to keep an eye out for a larger shower, she thought.  
She blinked and shook her head. Where did _that_ thought come from? It wasn’t like they were planning to move. Or like they’d talked about keeping this kind of threesome going. Although they should probably do the latter, later on. Because this was going quite spectacularly well, in her opinion.  
The shower shut off.  
“We’re done, mistress,” Chloe said.  
Beca nodded.  
“Aubrey, dry yourself, then go prepare the bed in Chloe’s and my room. Bring the toy box in there. You may put on a robe if you feel cold. Chloe, wash me.”  
She got up and entered the shower while the two of them said their respective “Yes, mistress”. Chloe turned the water on, and got to work. Beca enjoyed the feeling of Chloe’s hands traveling all over her body.  
“I could really get used to this, you know,” she said after Aubrey had left the room.  
“I’m having fun too,” Chloe said.  
No ‘mistress’ now that Aubrey wasn’t there to hear, Beca noted. She smiled a little to herself.  
“You are, aren’t you,” Beca said. “I’m getting an impression that Aubrey isn’t having fun, though. Not exactly. That this is more something she _needs_ than something she likes.”  
Chloe was silent for a few moments.  
“I think you’re right,” she said. “I think she’s a lot more submissive than I’d understood.”  
Her hands worked shampoo into a lather in Beca’s hair.  
“You seem to be taking to this like a fish to water, too,” she said.  
Beca tried to meet Chloe’s gaze. It wasn’t that easy, with the falling water and the shampoo.  
“You’re not changing your mind, are you?” she said. “Because if you are, I need to know that.”  
Chloe shook her head.  
“I just said I was having fun, didn’t I?” she said. “I just didn’t expect you to get this bossy this fast. And I’m surprised at the change in Aubrey. She’s not at all behaving like herself.”  
“She’s behaving like the opposite of herself,” Beca said. “Maybe she simply needs to be that for a while.”  
They fell silent as Chloe gently pulled Beca’s head back to rinse her hair.  
“There,” Chloe said when she was done. “You’re all clean, mistress.”  
Beca turned the shower off, then gave Chloe a long, tender kiss.  
“Well done, my pet,” she said.  
Beca handed a towel to Chloe, who hesitated for a moment and then started drying her.

Aubrey had made the bed with perfectionist zeal, proving that she wasn’t entirely unlike herself after all. She’d cleared off a bedside table to put the toy box on, and she was kneeling on the floor next to the bed. She was wearing her nicest robe, a knee-length one made from luscious black silk. That surprised Beca a little. Even though she’d explicitly permitted Aubrey to wear a robe, she hadn’t expected her to actually do that. She gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head.  
“Well done,” she said. “But get up and take the robe off now. I want to be able to admire your body.”  
“Yes, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
She folded the robe properly and put it on a chair. She turned to face Beca with her hands clasped behind her back, wearing nothing but her collar. A small shiver of excitement went through Beca as she watched her.  
“Chloe, come stand next to her,” she said.  
Chloe did as she was told without comment, copying Aubrey’s stance. Beca stepped up close to them and ran her hands over their bodies as the fancy struck her.  
“The truth is,” she said, “that after what we’ve done so far I’m not sure what I want to do with you.”  
She licked Aubrey’s left nipple.  
“I know I want to do _something_ , though,” she said. “So. Any suggestions?”  
Chloe stared steadily straight ahead. Aubrey’s gaze flickered in Beca’s direction.  
“Aubrey?” she said.  
“Um,” Aubrey said. “There’s a flogger in the toy box.”  
Beca put her hands on Aubrey’s hips.  
“And who do you suggest use it on who?”  
“That’s… not for me to decide, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
Beca ran her hands over Aubrey’s taut stomach, up until she was cupping her breasts.  
“But you want to be flogged, don’t you?” she said.  
Aubrey nodded.  
“Let’s start there,” Beca said. 

The bed was a kingsize cast-iron monster that Chloe had found at a flea market close to the end of the day, and gotten for the price of taking it off the previous owner’s hands so he wouldn’t have to lug it back home again. Chloe had somehow convinced the Barden University Quidditch Team to help her carry it home. It weighed a ton, and was a total beast to furnish with. But, as she and Beca learned in the last week or so, it was amazing for tying people to. Since it was basically a framework of iron rods, it had any number of places to tie a rope around, and it was far too heavy and solid for an ordinary human to move or bend. Particularly if the human in question wasn’t in an ideal position leverage-wise.  
If she was, for example, tied spread-eagle on her back, like Chloe was. Even worse, from a breaking free perspective, Aubrey was lying on top of her. She, too, had her arms and legs tied to the bedposts. Unlike Chloe, she had her head toward the foot of the bed and was tied facing down, with her face right above Chloe’s crotch. Which, obviously, put her crotch right above Chloe’s face.  
Beca stroked Chloe’s hair.  
“Are you OK?” she said. “Not too heavy? You can breathe properly?”  
Chloe nodded.  
“I won’t believe you can breathe all right unless you say something,” Beca said. “So say something.”  
“I can breathe,” Chloe said. “She’s not to heavy.”  
Her gaze was fixed at the vulva above her.  
“Good,” Beca said.  
She grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and arranged it under Chloe’s head, so her face was nearly touching Aubrey’s labia. Chloe opened her mouth and was already extending her tongue when Beca put her hand in the way.  
“Not until I tell you to start,” she said.  
“Yes, mistress,” Chloe said.  
A visible shiver went through Aubrey’s legs as the air expelled when Chloe spoke touched her most sensitive skin. Beca scooted down to the other end of the bed.  
“Are you OK?” she asked Aubrey.  
“Yes, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
Beca ran a finger down her spine.  
“Good,” she said. “You too start eating her out when I tell you to.”  
She got off the bed and stood next to it, admiring the sight for a moment. So much gorgeous tied-up woman to play with. Who wanted her to play with them, to impose her will on them and bring them to heights of sexual ecstasy. She picked up the flogger from where it lay on the bedside table. It was a pretty basic one, consisting of nothing more than a black leather-wrapped handle with a large number of equally black eighteen-inch strips of leather attached at one end. She waved it through the air a couple of times, getting a feel for how it moved, ending the movement by letting the ends of the strands fall lightly onto Chloe’s head. She moved it forward, dragging the ends of the strands over Aubrey’s well-shaped ass, her sleekly curved back and golden hair. When they first touched her, Aubrey’s entire body twitched, the muscles of her legs and arms pulling uselessly against the ropes holding her in place.  
“You may begin,” Beca said.  
She swung the flogger with force, aiming straight across the middle of Aubrey’s back. While it traveled, both women enthusiastically set their mouths to each other’s privates. Both of them started loud pleasured moans, only Aubrey’s turned into an even louder yelp as the leather stung her skin. Beca let her hand fall and stay still for a few seconds. Red lines formed on Aubrey’s back.  
I did that, passed through her mind. I made that mark on her.  
The by now familiar rush of control, of power, woke inside her. She let the flogger fly again, placed more lines next to the first set, and another, and another yet again. She could see the muscles in Aubrey’s back tense up and release, her arms strain against their ropes. From the way Chloe bucked her hips, she guessed the whipping also encouraged Aubrey’s oral performance. She kept up a steady rhythm with the flogger, laying down blows over all the parts of Aubrey she could reach, only taking great care not to accidentally hit Chloe. She struck Aubrey’s back the most, but also her ass, her thighs, even her arms. The steady movement had a hypnotic quality, and she fell into a slight trance. The muscles in her arm got tired, then screamed exhaustion, but she kept going. Lift, let fall on the least red piece of skin. Lift, let fall. Lift, let fall. Lift, let fall. She lost track of time. Until, eventually, some part of her that wasn’t completely gone kicked the rest of her mind and told it that Chloe had stopped eating Aubrey out.  
Beca shook her head.  
Chloe’s head was thrown as far back as it would go. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her mouth open. Her hands were frantically opening and closing, the muscles of her arms and legs taut as cords. Her hips were doing their best to grind against Aubrey’s face. A steady stream of “ohfuckohfuckohfuck” came from her mouth.  
She was coming, Beca realized. Coming like a freight train. And to her instant shame and fear, she had no idea how long it had been going on. She let her arm fall still, dropped the flogger to the floor. Her fingers were so tired they hardly obeyed her. With her other hand, she grabbed hold of Aubrey’s hair and pulled her head up.  
“Stop,” she said.  
A final wave of ecstatic spasms swept through Chloe, after which she collapsed into a panting heap.  
“Oh wow,” she whispered.  
Her voice was full of wonder and content, to Beca’s intense relief.  
“Are you OK?” she said.  
Chloe nodded.  
“But please don’t ask me to walk for a couple of days,” she rasped. “God, I had no idea it was possible to come like that.”  
A drawn-out whimper came from Aubrey. Again, Beca’s attention switched focus. Aubrey still hadn’t come, she realized. Also, she was probably in at least as much of a trance as Beca had ended up in. She wasn’t talking, just making sounds. Beca put a hand behind Chloe’s head and lifted it up, which turned out to be enough to let Chloe know she should resume her ministrations. Aubrey’s whimpering lessened, but she obviously needed something more. Beca’s brow furrowed in thought.  
The stuff in the toy box was what Chloe and Aubrey had collected. It included a bright green dildo, she remembered. In all their time together, Chloe had only expressed a very marginal interest in that kind of toy. So if it was used at all, it was probably on Aubrey.  
A quick look into the box revealed a half-empty bottle of lube right next to the dildo. Beca smiled and grabbed them both. As fast as the worn-out muscles in her arm let her, she covered the business end of the dildo with lube. She turned back to the bed.  
“Down,” she said to Chloe.  
Chloe glanced up and saw what Beca was holding. She angled her head and hunched her back, managing to keep her mouth on Aubrey’s clitoris while still giving Beca access to the vaginal opening. Beca spread the slick labia with two fingers and put the tip of the dildo to the hole. She didn’t bother to be gentle, given what she’d already done to Aubrey, and what she guessed about her state of mind. The moment the tip was in position, she just pushed it in hard.  
Aubrey’s back arched. A scream that could have been the word “Yes!” echoed through the room. Her hips bucked against Beca’s hand, and she tried to spread her legs wider. Beca started fucking her with the dildo in earnest. Chloe tried her best to keep sucking on her clit in spite of the moving hips. A steady stream of grunts, yelps and even sobs had replaced the initial scream.  
“Nipples!” Chloe gasped.  
At first, the word made no sense to Beca. She stared blankly at her girlfriend for a moment before the penny dropped. She shoved her hand in between the tied-up women, grabbing Aubrey’s breast, while still pumping the dildo. She managed to get a hard nipple between her fingers. She pulled the dildo entirely out of Aubrey. The action met with a needy whimper. Before Aubrey had even stopped making the sound, Beca simultaneously shoved the dildo back in and twisted the nipple, both with as much force as she could muster.  
Aubrey suddenly fell silent. Her entire body went rigid, pulling at her restraints with all the power her muscles could manage. Her vagina clamped down so hard on the dildo that Beca couldn’t move it. She stayed like that for what felt to Beca like an aeon, before she relaxed with a loud whimper. Her head fell and the ropes went slack. As gently as she could, Beca pulled the dildo out of her and put it aside. She gave Aubrey’s back a quick caress, then set about untying ropes.  
“Do her legs,” she said as soon as she had freed Chloe’s hands.  
Chloe nodded, and Beca went to untie Aubrey’s hands. As she did, she could see red bands around the wrists, bands that would become bruises. Aubrey’s eyes were closed, and a couple of tears were running down her face. Beca stroked her hair.  
“Aubrey, are you all right?” she said.  
Aubrey’s eyes opened. She nodded.  
“Yes, mistress,” she said. “Thank you.”  
Beca glanced at Aubrey’s red-striped back.  
“You may change your mind about that tomorrow,” she said.  
Aubrey shook her head and smiled.  
“No, mistress,” she said. “I won’t.”  
Beca wasn’t sure how to deal with that, so she chose to ignore it.  
“Come on,” she said. “Turn over so you have your head up by the pillows.”  
Aubrey sat up with some effort.  
“What about you, mistress?” she said. “Did you come?”  
“Not yet,” Beca said. “Lie down, both of you. Leave space for me between you.”  
She got a piece of rope from the toy box before she climbed into the bed, one roughly as long as the bed was and quite thin.  
“After this last while,” she said as she tied the rope to the D-ring on Chloe’s collar, “I’m pretty tired.”  
When she’d pulled the knot tight, she passed the rope through a stylized iron rose in the bed’s headboard and turned to Aubrey. She tied the other end of the rope to her collar in the same way as she had on Chloe’s, and pulled at it to make sure it could move easily through the opening in the headboard. It shouldn’t restrict the two women’s movements in the bed unduly, but prevent them from leaving.  
“So I’m going to lie down here,” she said. “While you do your best to make me feel awesome until we all fall asleep.”  
She lay down while she spoke.  
“Yes, mistress,” her two slaves said in unison.  
Beca stretched out leisurely, and sighed contentedly as they started kissing their way down her body.

Beca was woken up by a ray of sunlight hitting her in the face. She groaned and tried to roll over on her side. It didn’t work. Instead of mattress and blankets, there was nice, warm flesh. She opened her eyes. Blonde hair. Collar. With a rope tied to it. Whip-marked back.  
Oh yeah.  
Irritation turned to warm satisfaction. She rolled back onto her back and rose up on her elbows. The two other women were both sleeping soundly, Aubrey on one side of her and Chloe on the other. They were still tied together by the rope looping through the headboard. Chloe had gotten the rope wrapped around her. Turning while she slept, Beca guessed. She was a bit of a restless sleeper.  
Beca pushed her pillow up against the headboard, so she could use it as a backrest. She didn’t feel either like sleeping more or getting up. Sitting there watching her girlfriend and whatever Aubrey was to her now sleep was quite enough. Their naked bodies looked beyond gorgeous in the golden morning light. The sunlight also warmed the room, and her. It was easy to drift off into a semi-awake state where time just passed.

Chloe was the first of the two to wake up. She rolled over on her back, groaned, stretched herself and finally opened her eyes.  
“Good morning,” Beca said.  
She kept her voice low to avoid waking Aubrey.  
“Good morning, mistress,” Chloe said, a wide grin gracing her face.  
Beca stroked her hair.  
“Did you sleep well?” she said.  
“Like a baby,” Chloe said.  
“What, waking up every hour, screaming and pissing yourself?”  
Chloe stuck out her tongue at her.  
“You know what I mean,” she said.  
“I do,” Beca said. “I was debating with myself if I should take your collar off now or tell you to make breakfast first, but I think I’m going with breakfast.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“I’ll cook for you, mistress,” Aubrey said.  
Her voice was still sleepy.  
“Good morning,” Beca said. “I didn’t notice you wake up.”  
Aubrey rolled over on her other side to face Beca, wincing when her weight fell on her back for a moment.  
Beca stroked her face.  
“How are you?” she said.  
“Content,” Aubrey said. “Happy.”  
“And your back?”  
“A bit sore. It will pass.”  
Chloe sat up.  
“I’ll cook,” she said. “Beca told me to. Is pancakes OK?”  
“Pancakes will be fine,” Beca said.  
She untied the rope from Chloe’s collar, and then from Aubrey’s.  
“Are you sure you’re all right?” she said after Chloe had left for the kitchen. “It got a bit rough for a while.”  
“Very sure,” Aubrey said.  
She moved closer, so her cheek was resting on Beca’s thigh. Beca ran her fingers through the blonde hair.

Chloe put a plate of syrup-covered pancakes in front of Beca and gave her a quick kiss.  
“I hope they’re OK,” she said.  
“I’m sure they’re fine,” Beca said.  
She started eating. The pancakes were indeed fine. Chloe put down plates for Aubrey and herself as well, and the three of them ate in silence. There was such a strong feeling of comfort and ease that it took several minutes for Beca to realize that all three of them were still nude. She suddenly wondered what a stranger seeing them would think. Three women eating pancakes, one of them without a thread on and the other two wearing only dog collars. There really wasn’t an everyday explanation for that. She ate her last bite and put down her knife and fork. She sat there, watching the other two. Again, she was struck by their beauty. She’d been so very, very lucky to end up with them.  
“Come here,” she said when Chloe had finished eating. “On your knees next to me.”  
Chloe did as she was told without comment, and Beca removed her collar.  
“Thanks,” Chloe said. She gave Beca a brief kiss.  
“You were great,” she added.  
“Well,” Beca said. “I sure wouldn’t mind doing it again. Aubrey?”  
She turned and looked at her. Aubrey was looking back at her with an expression Beca couldn’t read. There was something nervous in it, and something wistful.  
“Come here,” Beca said. “Kneel next to me just once more.”  
Some emotion flickered across Aubrey’s face, and she hesitated before she got up, walked around the table and knelt down next to Beca. Beca reached for the buckle on her collar.  
“Please don’t,” Aubrey said, in an almost inaudibly soft voice.  
Beca stopped what she was doing. She frowned.  
“What?” she said.  
Aubrey looked up at her. She looked clearly nervous. Maybe even afraid.  
“Please don’t let me go, mistress,” she said.  
Beca sat up straight.  
“Aubrey,” she said. “What are you doing?”  
Aubrey looked away from her.  
“I want you to stay my mistress,” she said. “Permanently. I feel safe when you are.”  
Beca stood up abruptly, pushing her chair backward with enough force that it fell over. She took a couple of steps back, almost tripping over the fallen chair.  
“Dude, no!” she said. “You have work and stuff. You have a life! You can’t do this. _I_ can’t do this!”  
“I can work, mistress,” Aubrey said. “I can do everything I’ve always done. If you tell me to.”  
Beca took deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She was overreacting, she could see that, really. She should just take Aubrey’s collar off, and that’d be it. Things would be back to normal.  
Or not.  
Something inside her doubted very much that it would be that easy. Over the past day, something had changed in her relationship with Aubrey. Something fundamental. At some point, something deep inside her had begun to see Aubrey as _hers_. She’d thought that just minutes before, hadn’t she? She’d thought herself lucky to have ended up with _them_. With both Chloe and Aubrey. Not just Chloe. And if she tried to think of a long-term relationship with Aubrey, what appeared in her mind was exactly what Aubrey begged for. Which was intensely tempting, while the responsibility of it totally freaked her out. Aubrey was asking for Beca to _control her life_ , for fuck’s sake.  
“We can’t discuss this while you wear that,” she said.  
With an effort of will, she stepped back to Aubrey and started taking the collar off.  
“This is not ‘no’, OK?” she said. “It’s ‘not now’ and ‘not like this’. Do you understand?”  
She took a step back again, collar in hand.  
Aubrey rubbed her neck.  
“Yes, Beca,” she said.  
She stood up. Beca could _see_ her mental defenses come back up. Muscle after muscle tensed. Her face grew harder. Her posture grew more rigid. Her lips narrowed, and the near-permanent wrinkles between her eyebrows returned.  
“Fuck, Aubrey…,” Beca said.  
She put the collar on the kitchen table and took Aubrey’s hand. The instant pliancy that had been there mere seconds ago was gone. There was a brief resistance before she accepted Beca’s touch.  
“You can’t just spring that on me, Aubrey,” Beca said. “You can see that, right? If you even can make that sort of decision after only one night in the first place.”  
Aubrey sighed. A stiff and not very sincere smile distorted her face.  
“Of course,” she said. “My mistake.”  
Beca lifted her hand and kissed it.  
“Not a mistake,” she said. “It may have been the most honest compliment I’ve ever received. But it was a bit of a shock.”  
“I guess I can see that,” Aubrey said.  
“Chloe?” Beca said, not letting go of Aubrey’s hand.  
“Yes?” Chloe said.  
She’d was standing only a few steps away. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she looked worried.  
“I’d like to ask Aubrey to be my girlfriend, together with you,” Beca said. “Would you be OK with that?”  
“Yes,” Chloe said. “Of course I’d be OK with that! That would be fantastic!”  
“Aubrey?” she said. “What do you say?”  
Aubrey’s stiff posture eased a little, and her smile became more real.  
“I’d love that,” she said.  
Chloe looked from Aubrey to Beca and back again.  
“Oh come on!” she said. “You can’t just agree on that and not even kiss!”  
Beca and Aubrey looked at each other. Aubrey’s smile melted further, to the point where it actually looked genuine. Beca raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you want to disappoint her?” she said.  
“Only if you want me to,” Aubrey said. “And even then I wouldn’t be happy about it.”  
Beca laughed, then put her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders and pulled her down to a more convenient height.  
“Remember,” she whispered in her ear, “I didn’t say no, I said not now.”  
And then she kissed her.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way down here, you may be interested in [the sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054730).


End file.
